Riots and Miracles
by born-for-thisRIOT
Summary: Paramore fic! I'm actually proud of this one... Let me know what you think!  Hosh paring aka Josh and Hayley
1. Chapter 1

Franklin High 2004:

I quickened my pace as the first bell rang, loud and insistent across the bleak and modern school grounds. Today was going to be horrible. After all, I was the 'new girl'. The subject of whispers and suppressed smiles, of snide comments and odd stares. Not that there was much to stare at. Green eyes, small build, deficient girlish features, dark red-brown hair, all completed with a JEW t-shirt, jeans and a well love pair of Vans. Moving to Franklin was unplanned and to be completely honest, I wanted nothing more than to take my stuff and head back to Meridian. I was snapped out of my pessimistic assertion as I collided head on with the dark haired boy in front of me.

"Crap!" I yelped. "Sorry dude."

"S'all good," he replied, dismissing my apology lightly. "I'm Zac, Zac Farro."

"Hayley Williams, the new girl."

"Like Oh. My. God!" Zac squealed, doing a prefect impression of a clichéd girl's voice. "We are totally going to be best friends! I loooove your hair by the way, sooo pretty."

"Glad someone likes it."

"Seriously though," he quickly dropped the facade. "Are you ok with getting to classes and stuff?"

"Um not really," I confessed. "I'm in 8a."

"Same here" he replied.

"Cool. What lesson do we have first?"

"General maths with Ms Quin"

"Great!" I muttered sarcastically. "My absolute favourite subject of all time"

He grinned, "Welcome to hell." The day passed in an agonisingly slow monotony of classes and introductions and I was out the door the moment the last bell sounded.

"Hey Hayley!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Zac behind me, closely followed by three other boys. I slowed and waited for them to catch up.

"Guys this is Hayley Williams. The guy with the beanie is Taylor York and the dude with the headband is Jeremy Davis."

The fair haired one, Jeremy looked a few years older than the others and he towered over me. He grinned as he noticed the logo on my t-shirt.

"Well," he stated. "She has good taste in music!"

Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Last but not least" Zac continued, "mah older brother Josh."

I glanced over to where the last boy stood and slowly took him in. His sharp attractive features, deep chocolate brown eyes, dark slightly long hair, toned muscular physique. He was hot, there was no denying that. "Hey!" he greeted me, smiling warmly.

I quickly tried hide a sudden wave of nervousness that threatened to bring my chilled mood crashing down.

"Hi..." I giggled. Complete fail.

"You just moved here right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "From Mississippi actually"

"Ha I would have stayed there, this place is the pits. Seriously dude, one day I'm going to get out of here and _never _come back."

"Yeah," Zac interjected. "I'm coming with."

I looked at them sceptically as my fears about the dull new town were confirmed.

"It's really that bad?" I asked

"Worse!" Josh complained, scowling at nothing in particular. "The only reason I'm still here is my family..."

"And the band" Taylor added.

"Band? As in music?"

Josh smiled again as he noticed my sudden interest. "Zac plays drums, Jer is on bass, Tay plays rhythm and I'm on lead vocals and guitar."

"Vocals?" I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Is that so shocking?" he replied dryly.

"I guess not. I play piano, guitar and a bit of drums. I sing as well... I write my own stuff."

"Really? Anything good?"

"Um... I've got:

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

_Cos I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?"_

Jeremy was the first to break the stunned silence that had descended.

"Woah dude, has anyone ever told you how good you are?"

"Um," I mumbled. "My Mum has but that doesn't count..."

"Well you're _awesome_! We need a lead..." he trailed of and looked Josh who nodded eagerly.

"Hayley," Jeremy spoke slowly, drawing out the moment as the other came to a silent agreement. "How would you feel about singing in our band?"

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'd love to!"

Things were looking up, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked from school with Zac and Josh. When we reached their house, he offered to walk me home.

"No thanks," I laughed. "This is my stop too."

"You live next-door? Awesome! Come with me, I've got something to show you."

He took my hand and pulled me towards his house. If he felt me shiver as he touched me, he didn't show it. His house was to put it simply, massive. It was like something out of a high-priced homemaking magazine. Modern furniture, priceless paintings, huge floor to ceiling windows.

"Holy Crap!" I murmured. "Are your parents' lawyers or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "If someone asks that one more time, I'm going scream like you wouldn't believe."

"Sorry..."

"No, it's Ok. Mum works in ED in a hospital in the city and Dads a lecturer at the state university. I don't like being 'rich'. There are way better things we could do with the money they earn..." He trailed off as in older boy ambled in.

"Hey Josh, what's up?"

"Hi Nate" Josh replied. "Hayley, this is my older brother Nate. Nate this is Hayley. She's going to join our band. "

"Ooo little Joshie has a girlfriend!" Nate teased.

"Shut up dude!" Josh snapped. "She's just a friend."

"Sure sure, that's what they all say."

Josh shot a parting glare at his sibling and led me upstairs into the biggest music room I had ever seen.

"Welcome to my haven!" he declared proudly.

I looked around in awe. Guitars and basses of every description were leaned against the walls or sitting in stands, keyboards were set randomly around the room, amps were scattered everywhere, leads and cords covered the floor, a mic and stand stood to one side, a drum kit sat in one corner. Expensive recording equipment was set up near the back of the room and stacks of sheet music stood like half finished towers.

"Ohmygod Josh, this is ah-mazing!"

"If you join us you'll be spending a lot more time here..." he hinted.

"_And with you_" I thought, biting my lip to hide the smile that threatened to form on my lips.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied, my voice even despite the hurricane of emotions that swirled in me.

"Calm down Hayley," I mentally shouted. "You just met the guy for God's sakes!"

I wasn't normally that girl, the one who fell for guys or the one who they liked in return. But this new sudden feeling was pulling me towards him and threatening to drive me mad.

"Are you ok?" he asked, the sound of his voice bringing my thoughts to a chaotic halt. "You're staring at me..."

"_Way to go Hayley..."_

I cringed inwardly and nodded.

"Good. For a moment there I thought Zac had written 'dumb-shit' on my head in permanent again. I must get him back for that..."

I could help but laugh at the mental image.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, but someone might do it to you one day!"

"Oh I doubt it," I replied. "I'd find out who did it and kick their arse."

"Ha I don't think so." he scoffed. "Look at you, you're tiny!"

I lunged at him angrily. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pushed him, roughly backwards and pinned him against the wall.

"_What_ did you say?" I snarled.

When he didn't answer, I dug my knee into his stomach.

"Holy shit you're tall" he finally chocked out. "Taller than me even..."

"Much better!"

I let him go and he stumbled forward.

"A simple 'don't call me short' would have worked well" he muttered. "Do I get an apology?"

"For what?"

"_Oh I don't know_ attacking me maybe!"

"Oh yeah" I snickered. "..Sorry"

"You call that an apology?" he mocked. "It's: 'I'm so sorry deeply Josh! I promise never to hurt you again. I'm humbled that you accept me even though I'm obviously not worthy.' Get it right!"

"Guys like you don't survive long in the real world" I shot back. "They piss people off and get punched out. Then they have to go home and cry because there's not only a hole in their head, but their ego is pretty messed up as well."

He gave me a teasing look and picked up an acoustic.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hai guys!**_

_**Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been suffering from a severe case of writers block and I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere fast. I'm not really happy with is chapter, it feels 'early' if that makes sense…. **_

_**As always, any ideas or suggestions are appreciated. **_

_**Thanks, Kaila**_

I sat curled in a fluro green beanbag, silently watching Josh as he played me a song. It was angsty and low but I recognised it immediately and sung along.

_I listened in  
Yes I'm guilty of this  
You should know this  
I broke down and wrote you back  
Before you had a chance to_

_Forget forgotten  
I am moving past this giving notice  
I have to go  
Yes I know the feeling,  
Know you're leaving_

_Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsised, erring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around_

_Nobody likes to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry_

_Spelled out your name and lists the reasons  
Faint of heart  
Don't call me back  
I imagine you when I was distant  
Non __existent_

_I followed suit and laid out on my back imagine that  
A million hours left to think of you  
And think of that_

_Calm down, I'm calling you to say  
I'm capsised, staring on the edge of safe  
Calm down, I'm calling back to say  
I'm home now  
I'm coming around, I'm coming around_

_Nobody likes to but I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry_

_Encircle me, I need to be, taken down  
Encircle me, I need to be, taken down  
Encircle me, I need to be, taken down  
_

_Nobody likes to  
But I really like to cry  
Nobody likes me  
Maybe if I cry  
Encircle me, I need to be, taken down_

Josh focused everything on the guitar, the melody flowing through him like a waterfall. His passion for the music was obvious.

"I never would have picked you for a Tegan and Sara fan" I murmured as he finshed.

He smiled and I fainted inwardly.

"Well seeing as you're joining, do you have any ideas for a name?" he asked casually.

"Um how about Paramour?" I offered.

"Huh?"

"It's French. It means secret lover."

I noticed Josh looking over my shoulder and I turned to see Zac, Taylor and Jeremy standing behind me, listening in.

"What do you guys think?" I asked them.

"I like it.." Taylor mused. "Maybe we could change the spelling though. Para-m-o-r-e, like my Mums maiden name…"

"Its better than what we've got now" Zac stated.

"Any thing is better than being nameless dude" Jeremy replied dryly. "And I'm with Tay, I like it."

"Well Hayley," Josh declared. "It looks like you've given us what we were missing, a voice and a name. Welcome to the family!"

The boys applauded and I smiled, felt embarrassment colour my cheeks.

Once we'd finished, Josh insisted that I stay a little longer and I didn't argue. I meant to go home at around 8 I sat up most of the night talking shit with him. He was so easy to get along with and once he got past his slight shyness, he wouldn't shut up. Not that I minded. He was fifteen and had been playing guitar three years. His favourite bands were Sum 41, Sunny Day Real Estate and Jimmy Eat World. He hated homework, techno, popular people and his hometown. He adored his family and was waiting on a younger sister. He nagged me for a run though of my nauseatingly boring which I refused until he gave me the cutest puppy dog look I had ever seen. I'd have to toughen up and not give in no matter how adorable he looked if his stories of getting into trouble with his friends were true because I knew I'd be dragged into the craziness at a later date. By the time we stopped talking, it was well past midnight so I texted my Mum and crashed on the couch. For some weird reason I couldn't sleep. So I jammed my iPod in my ears and tuned out.

I was at an old theatre, watching myself from above as I played with the band. The band me was singing something but I couldn't hear properly over the roar of the massive crowd that watched on. All of a sudden, Josh ran to the edge of the staged and jumped. I felt uncontrollable fear freeze the blood in my veins. Instead of being supported by the crowd, they moved away revealing a jagged cliff.

Josh had jumped off a cliff.

I forced myself to moved and jumped down onto the main floor. I landed on my feet and ran against the of zombie like people who didn't seem to notice me at all. After several long moments, I reached the edge of the abyss. I swallowed my terror and let myself fall. The air rushed past me, blowing my hair into my eyes and forcing me backwards. After what seemed like eternity, I slammed to the ground. I winced as I felt the air rush painfully out of my lungs. I stood shakily as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the unforgiving black.

"Josh?" I called, ignoring the pain in my ribs. "Josh? Josh where are you?"

Silence

I walked tentatively, sharp gravel cutting into my bare feet.

"Josh it's me. Are you ok?"

I something sticky under my feet and I knelt down to get a better look at the source.

Blood

He lay on the cold, stony ground, his body bent and covered in cuts and bruises. His brown eyes were cloudy and glassed, the life that had filled them only moments earlier dimming. I recoiled away from him, as his blood stained my white t-shirt and jeans a violent, sickening red. It was then that I noticed the final horrible detail.

The impossible angle of his neck.

Josh Farro was dead.

My eyes opened wide and it took a moment for the fear and sleep to fade. I jumped as I realised I was being watched.

"Are you alright?" Zac whispered. "You were dreaming."

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok..."

He saw straight through me.

"You were talking in your sleep. You mentioned Josh."

_Oh shit, Well done Hayley_

"How often" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"A lot."

"Ugh, ok did I say anything else I should go into hiding about?"

Zac laughed softly and I literally felt like I was going to throw up.

"You said 'Please don't leave me, I need you. Please Josh.' "

I groaned. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. You like him don't you?"

I fell back onto the pillows underneath and sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Please don't say anything Zac.. Please."

"S'ok, I won't say anything. Pinky swear."

"If you say anything I'll trash your drum kit!" I threatened.

"I don't doubt it" he replied worriedly.

"So why were you up anyway?" I asked as I noticed the time.

He grinned and held up a fist full of candy.

"I got hungry."

I laughed and caught a poptart he threw in my direction.

"Why am I not surprised?"


	4. Just a note

_**Hey kids!**_

_**Just thought I'd let you know I will continue with this but maybe just not straight away. I don't really have many ideas at the moment but I will try and put up a chapter ASAP. I'm kind of upset about the split and it's making it hard to write. On the bright (and totally irrelevant) side, it's Christmas in 24 hours which means I'll finally get my Hayley heart necklace! YAY!**_

_**As always, reviews and ideas are heaps appreciated =)**_

_**Thanks, Kaila xxx**_

_**Ps: Merry Christmas!  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**It's be a while. Sorry about the lack of updates, inspiration for this fic has been evading me of late (hence the reason I started Fallen.) But I've finally got around to it…**_

_**Review, comment, rate whatever you choose.**_

_**To those people who've motivated me, helped me out, listened to my rants, sworn at me, demanded that I write more, and a multitude of other things: You know who you are and I love you. Yes, you!**_

_**Kaila xxx**_

On Friday I found myself sitting on the worn couch in the Farros music room again. I was trying to work on lyrics but nothing would come. It had been a few weeks since Zac had discovered my secret and I hadn't dreamed about anything else except Josh dying since.

Weird…

I jumped a mile as I realised Josh was standing right behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"Whoa dude, sneak up on me much?"

"Oh sorry. Got anything new?" he asked, gesturing to the book in my hands.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think my inspiration has taken an inconvenient holiday" I joked.

"Mine's still here, it's just…"

"Being bitchy?"

"Pretty much" he replied, looking as frustrated as I felt.

"Well, we could..." I murmured as an idea slowly formed. "No, it's stupid…"

"What?"

"I was going to say that we could try writing together but-"

"Are you kidding?" he cut me off in mid sentence. "Grab a Sharpie, we've got work to do!"

I shifted to make room and handed Josh my guitar. I felt my heart speed up as he sat next to me and I told myself for the tenth time that day the he would never consider me as anything more than a bandmate.

"Shotgun not writing it out!"

He looked up from tuning the guitar and shot me a dirty look and I laughed and smiled sweetly.

"Ha that's funny" he replied sarcastically.

"It's hilarious and you know it."

"Fine, let's settle this shall we?"

"Bring it on loser." I shot back, matching his tone.

"Tough talk short stuff." He countered as he made a fist.

"Rock paper scissors?" I scoffed. "Really?"

"Whatever dude" he muttered.

Josh won two of the three rounds so I got stuck with scrawling down the notes.

"So what have you got so far?" he asked, staring at me intently.

All my confidence disintegrated in two seconds.

_Great Hayley, seize up now why don't you! Think, keep talking, act normal!_

"Uh yeah about that… All I've got is what I sung last week…"

"I don't know about you" he mused. "But I write about experiences, life. We build on what you already have but first we have to figure out what is you're trying to say."

"My parents divorced a few months ago" I blurted out.

I ignored the incredibly pissed off voice in my head that was now yelling at me, telling me that he probably couldn't give two shits about my personal life and to stop spilling my guts and concentrate on making sense. Instead, I looked into his deep brown eyes and willed him to understand.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it really does…." I trailed off, feeling the familiar that had haunted me for so come rushing back to the surface one again.

"You feeling ok? We can write about something else if you want."

I shook my head and wiped away a tear that run down my cheek.

"No, it'll be good for me to get it all out ya know? I can't let in kill me like its been doing. I know what I want to say, I just can't figure out how."

"Ok um, start with a verse; they're always harder than a chorus."

I tore out a clean piece of paper and with Josh leaning over my shoulder making suggestion, I began to write.

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd breathe then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...

So give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love  
But you don't know what love is  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...

The scars they will not fade away

And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...

I smiled as the last notes for the guitar faded and the song ended.

"Woah dude that sounded…"

"Awesome!" Josh finished. "What do you think? Should we play it for the others?"

"Definitely ."

Josh grabbed his phone and sent a text to Zac and the others. They turned up a few minutes later and were just as impressed. Our first song. Wow.

A few months ago, if someone had told me I'd be in a band and writing songs, I would have said they were crazy. I would have said that I'd given up on anything and everything after my parents split.

I couldn't believe I'd almost hung it up.


End file.
